Celestial Prince REWRITE
by Elena Parker
Summary: AU/Self-Insert story:-Three things you should know about Lucas Heartfilia- One. He is a Celestial Spirit mage that adores his spirits; Two. he is a Fairy tail Mage through and through; Three. Apparently, this isn't his first chance at life. SI-OC-reborn-as-male!Lucy
1. Rebirth

The asphalt road stained with crimson as blood spread through my wounds. My head was bleeding as well as my chest which was crushed beneath the tires of the truck. The pain didn't register yet, I guess my mind was still in shock. One moment I was crossing the road in a hurry after checking the traffic lights –what? Did you really think I am the kind of moron who would die because of his carelessness? Tch, I will have you know I am the most paranoid and careful person whom you'll ever meet, until the situation has anything to do with chocolate cookies. All bets are off when it comes down to Chocolate cookies, especially when Sarah bakes them.

Wait… what the hell am I thinking? I am lying on the road, bleeding heavily with my rib cage crushed and I'm thinking about bloody cookies? What the hell is wrong with me?

Anyways, I was just minding my own business, and rushing towards the hospital just on the next street when a truck rounded from the corner, and seeing how recklessly the driver was driving the damn vehicle – _as well as shouting in hysterics something about brakes not working…..?_ \- every pedestrian was screaming and panicking I hadn't paid it much mind, since I was in a hurry and had to reach the hospital ASAP, but then some idiot tripped me in panic, and next thing I know, I was being sandwiched between the ground and the truck's tires.

Thinking about everything that had happened seemed to do the trick as I registered _painpainpainpainpainpain_ shooting through my body, making me want to scream in agony, but my vocal cords didn't want to work properly, since all that came out was a gurgle, with lots and _lots_ of blood. Oh wow, I hadn't known my body has this much blood.

With all the control I could muster, I tilted my head to the side, and my dulling eyes showed the blurry view of the package I had been holding that now laid on the road thrown haphazardly. The syringe had snapped in half – _it must've come under those tires, poor thing, I know how you feel_ \- and some glass vials and bottles were broken and their contents spilled on the road.

 _'No…'_ I moaned internally ignoring the pain and willed my hand to inch towards the medicines, but to no avail. Stupid hands.

People were now started gathering and shouting. Someone even called 911. Well at least I'm nearer to the hospital. If I survive at least half an hour I'm sure they'll patch me up. Or at least, try to patch me up to the best of their abilities.

Pain flared from my head, making me give out another scream that ended up in a gurgle of blood. The pain was so intense that I can't actually feel anything except the splitting headache. My limbs refused to respond and I could distantly feel them going numb. My vision was becoming blurrier, and the chatter of the crowd around me, screaming me to _keep breathing_ and to _not close your eyes goddammit!_ were getting muffled in my ears.

Tears gathered at the corner of my eyes. I don't want to die. At least, not until Sarah is better. All I had to do was to bring Sarah's medicine to her doctor as requested for the surgery. God dammit, why the hell did I end up here, dying -of all the things? Who will take care of Sarah now? Who will tell that little rascal to _get well soon because I miss you?_ Who will tell her that I don't want to leave her like this?

 _I'm so sorry Sarah… I'm such a horrible brother…_

A lone tear dropped down my left eye and my world was plunged into eternal darkness as death swept me in it's arms.

* * *

~O~

She turned the pages of a manga restlessly, her eyes darted quickly and never registered on a single image. She didn't know why, but she felt uneasy. _It was as if something bad is gonna happen…_ She shook her head. _Bad Sarah….. you shouldn't think about unlucky things!_

Her fingers clenched the white sheets of the hospital bed as she wondered where her brother was. He has been gone for some time now. Even though the surgery on her legs had to be done today, there are still some hours left. He didn't have to rush out to deal with payment as well as other things. _Tch, what a worrywart….._

She winced as prickling pain erupted from her – _useless_ \- legs. Her pretty brown eyes glared at her unmoving legs that were covered by snow white blankets as she muttered, "Useless things….. You only know how to cause pain, and nothing else."

The pain didn't lessen. Instead, it kept increasing, little by little.

Flinching, she scoffed angrily as she ignored the pain in her legs – _they always start hurting during these cold months_ \- and flickered through the pages of the manga in her hand, which she belatedly realized was her favorite one- Fairy Tail. Before she could even focus on which page she had turned over in her minor temper tantrum, she heard the door knob being twisted and turned.

Thinking it is her brother that has finally come, she let out a whine as she said in a pampered tone, "Big brother, you're la-" She paused when she saw it wasn't him. "Oh." She mumbled. "I thought Big Brother has come back."

It was a nurse she wasn't familiar with. She frowned and asked, "Um, can I help you?"

The nurse gave her an uneasy look as she asked, "Um, the doctor has moved up the time for your surgery."

She frowned and asked in an annoyed tone, "Why?"

A person emerged from behind the nurse, and gave Sarah a stern look, "Because I told them to."

"Oh, it's you." She mumbled flatly, ignoring the man with strawberry blonde hair. She dismissed his presence and glanced back at the manga in her hand and continued flipping it's pages. "What brings you here, Mr Grumpy-pants?" she asked in a bored tone, a hint of scorn in her voice. She truly _hated_ him for the pain he had made her brother go through. Her warm, kind-hearted brother had thought of him as a friend, and _this bastard betrayed him._

(She still remembered the sad look in her brother's eyes –even though he was smiling as if everything was alright and he wasn't lying on a hospital bed with bandages covering most part of his body that had been beaten to almost death for something so _stupid_ \- as he patted her head and said softly, "I'm fine, Sarah. Big brother is fine, okay? so don't cry… please?" He had then pause, and continued on with conviction, "besides, I'm sure he hadn't meant that. Truly."

 _Since when did you start lying to me, Big Brother?_ )

"Are you looking for big brother?" She asked flippantly, without even deigning him a glance. "What do you want this time? Money? Or just someone to push your problems on to?"

the man didn't answer. Instead, he walked nearer to her bed, and sat on the comfy chair next to her. His green eyes fell on the manga in her hands and he whispered, "I remember that one." he mumbled, his voice carrying a hint of nostalgia and barely hidden pain. "He had dragged me to go out at two at night to buy you that copy for you since you were being an utter pain-in-the-ass that time."

Her ears turned red in embarrassment and she huffed. "Well, yeah, periods do that to you. But then again, not like you'd know, considering you're not a woman." she snarked at him.

He chuckled hoarsely – _it sounded so fake as if he was forcing himself to be cheerful_. "Never change, Sarah."

She slammed her book shut and shot him a glare. "Okay spill, why the hell are you moping around in _my_ room? I'm not a therapist, you know. If you're depressed, go find a psychiatrist." she said with narrowed eyes.

He didn't speak. instead, he pursued his lips in a straight line, and for some reason, something inside her coiled- in anger? no, it's more like….. fear.

"What is it?" She whispered as she unconsciously clenched her fists. The silence was stifling, and fear clawed inside her the longer he stayed quiet.

"Your brother got into an accident," He said as he stared at her sadly, "he didn't make it."

When his words registered in her mind, her world _shattered._

And then she screamed.

~O~

* * *

… Well, it's not eternal darkness, I guess. Sure, it had been dark for a while but then I could _feel._ It was warm and comforting, and sometimes I could hear a soothing heartbeat. There were times when a voice cooed something. I liked that voice. It was nice…. And warm. The cozy warmth always lulled me into sleep.

The space was so constricted around here. There wasn't much to do except toss or turn around a bit. However, sometimes, doing the turns become quite frustrating and I accidentally kick the wall around me. The first few times it earned a sharp gasp of pain from the warm voice, as well as some cooing, but I didn't like causing any pain to the warm voice so I tried to keep my movements to a minimum.

And then the horrible day came when suddenly, the walls around me constricted, making me panic. It was made me feel claustrophobic for some reason. What was happening? What's going on? I could not understand.

After dealing with that nightmare for hours, I was finally squeezed out of the warm place, and gasped as soon as cold air entered my lungs. _I can breathe!_ I screamed bloody murder, however to my surprise it came out as a high pitched wail. Not that I actually cared at that moment. _What? I was scared, okay?_

Some giant pairs of hands passed me to one another, and finally I was handed to a pair of arms that held me closer to their chest, and I could hear the familiar heartbeat of the warmth I had been residing in some time ago. My wails turned into sobs and whimpers, and soon even they quieted down as I was lulled to sleep.

I couldn't hear properly what was being said by the other people surrounding us, but I sure could make out some words though I couldn't really understand what those words actually mean.

"Congratulations… born…..pretty boy… name?"

The one whose giant arms were holding me spoke up next, and I only heard it clearly because of the close proximity.

"He is Lucas, my little miracle."

I opened my eyes, and even though my vision was shit, since I couldn't make any head or tail of the blurry blobs surrounding me, I could definitely make out a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes, and a tired, but warm smile of the blonde blob holding me.

"Thank you for being born, Lucas Heartfilia."

Heartfilia?

Isn't that the last name of the protagonist of Fairy Tail?

Well…... shit.

* * *

It took a while for me to believe that _yes_ , I am a baby once again, and _yes_ , I have been reborn in Fairy Tail universe. I was skeptical at first, because honestly being reborn in a Manga story is quiet a far-fetched thought; however, I had to come in terms to it. How I knew that I have been reborn in Fairy Tail verse, you may ask? Well readers, how many kids do you know have parents named Jude and Layla Heartfilia, who own Heartfilia Corporations and live in the Kingdom of Fiore? I can think of only one, and I sure as hell know that the child was supposed to be a girl, and _not_ a boy.

Oh well, shit happens.

I had freaked out actually, when I realized that I have been born as the son of Layla and Jude Heartfilia, and I was scared because either I was going to be the older brother of Lucy, or I had completely replaced her in this Universe. And isn't that a scary thought in itself? So many things can change with just a simple thing like my gender. In anime, the reason Jude was so controlling of Lucy was because she was a girl, and according to the old traditions, usually males are supposed to lead a business. That is why he has always pressured Lucy to an arranged marriage. And now Jude actually got a male heir instead of female, no wonder he will act different than he had in anime - _but he will still be a jerk, that I don't doubt in the least._ And this is just one of the many changes I could actually figure out that can impact the plot just because of a change in gender. Who knows what more will change since I know many key events of the future – _all thanks to the knowledge I got from my previous life._

Actually, I would never have known what Fairy Tail is if not for Sarah. She loved watching animes and begged me to buy their mangas for her, and I always relented because _damn_ her puppy dog eyes are effective. Besides, I loved seeing the smile on her face whenever I brought any mange back for her, and then she would insist me to sit down next to her and we would read together.

*sigh* I miss her. I miss her a lot. I wonder if she has gotten better or not? Who is taking care of her? Our parents had died in a car crash some years ago, leaving her paralyzed from legs down from the accident, so I had been the one taking care of her. Who is taking care of her now? Was she sent to an orphanage or has someone taken custody of her? _I hope one of my friends have taken her in….._

Thinking about Sarah always left me in a somber mood. I would cry, whimper and throw a tantrum, making my new parents worry. I know they both love me in their own way, but it _hurts_ to be ripped away from my little sister. I constantly worry about her well-being, and wonder if she is crying herself to sleep like she used to after our parents death. I wished I had lived longer, at least until her surgery was complete. Ever since she had been paralysed, I did various odd jobs and saved money for her surgery, so that one day she can walk. I just hope the surgery had been successful.

I wanted to see that beaming smile of hers when she takes her first wobbly steps after almost a decade of living as a cripple.

Oh well, what can I do other than move on? Sure I will miss the little rascal, but I can't mope about it forever. Especially if I have to mentally prepare myself for all the shit that's gonna happen in future.

It took me some months to let the situation sink in. The first five months had been horrible- I was always wailing and crying and usually cried myself to sleep. I knew I worried Jude and Layla with my behavior, but at that moment, I hadn't cared. They weren't the ones who had been ripped out of their world and thrust into a world that is supposed to be a story. How could they understand what I was going through?

It took time, but I calmed down. Jude actually threw a banquet the first time I smiled at him. _Tch, silly rich people._ Though I was truly dazzled when Layla gave me a beaming smile when I giggled at her as she held her gold keys just above the reach of my short hands and jingled them together. That was the first time I noticed that Layla is truly _beautiful_ , from inside and out, and no one can convince me otherwise.

Slowly, Jude and Layla wormed into my heart, and before I knew it I had accepted them as my parents.

* * *

There were nights when I couldn't sleep. No, I didn't wake up because of nightmares – _if I did, I swear I won't let anyone in the Heartfilia manor able to sleep_ \- but most likely, it's because of my strange sleeping schedule – _which is next to none. All I do as a five months old baby is eat, dirty my diapers, and sleep._

The nights when I woke up due to sleeplessness, I usually didn't wake my parents up with my crying – _god knows they've suffered my moodiness enough in the first few months_ \- and would pass my time on my own. I would try – _and fail_ \- to have a conversation my toy bunny – _that looks strangely like Plue….?_ Or I would try to coordinate my limbs to gain a better control of my body.

However, most of the time, I would wonder about the strange warmth I sense from my surroundings. It usually felt pleasantly warm- just like the rays of sunlight at dawn. I loved that feeling. The first few times, I would wave my hands and try to catch it with my hands – _what? I thought it was something tangible, okay?!_ \- but to no avail. When the physical efforts failed, I was very dejected.

Well, since physical efforts are useless, I turned my attention to meditation. I would empty my mind, and focus on my breathing. I failed the first few times – _I somehow always ended up asleep. Turns out, babies have a very short attention span._ However, I stubbornly tried a few more times. In the end, I was successful in meditation.

During my meditation, I realized the pleasant warmth gathering in my dantian at a slow rate. The pool of energy had a warm feeling, and whenever I interacted with this energy, it made me want to curl my toes in pleasure. I absolutely loved messing with it –mostly poking it around and moving it in a cycle all around my body.

It took me a long time –weeks- to realize that the thing I'm messing with is Magic.

* * *

I knew Lucy's parents were filthy rich. I knew it, okay? But _knowing_ and _seeing_ itself with my own eyes is something entirely different. For the first five months of my new life, I had been confined to a little crib in a little room filled with toys and whatnot –along with a nanny and three maidservants (I never understood why would a baby like me would even need this many servants to serve?)- so I truly did not know how wealthy my parents exactly are.

Now, the five months old me is truly gobsmacked seeing the extent of wealth my parents have. The walls of the banquet hall were a pretty peach color- _with tones of cream and white in the background._ The pillars supporting the wall was plated with gold, and carved with intricate patterns that looked truly beautiful. The huge crystal chandelier that hung in the ceiling was embedded with light lacrima that glowed and shrouded the room with it's pretty light. Even the floor was covered with exquisite jade – _and not the cheap marble tiles I was used to from my previous life._

And as if that wasn't enough to dazzle me, I realized every person attending this banquet wore clothes that looked quite lavish and expensive, embedded with precious jewels. The women wore exquisite jewelry made of pearls, diamonds, emeralds etc.

Not to talk about others, even my own baby clothes were a soft, silky material, colored a beautiful sky blue and white –Layla says they complement my wide brown eyes- with little diamonds embedded as buttons, and a little crown of sapphires and diamonds of my head.

I felt overwhelmed just looking at all these expensive things. My heart twitched as I thought of how different this life of mine is than my previous one. I was piss poor in my previous life – _I had to take on many odd jobs to maintain my daily expenses as well as Sarah's hospital bills_ \- and now, I am so filthy rich.

 _I'm like a Pauper turned Prince….._

I took in a deep breath. I think I need some time to take this all in.

I turned and clung tighter to my mother's generous bosom. Her hand patted my blonde hair as she hummed soothingly and glanced at me in concern.

"Is he okay?" A lady that had been talking with my mother for a while now stared at me worriedly as I clung tighter to my mother and hid my face between her neck and shoulder.

My mother laughed. "Oh yes, he's fine. I think he is just shy." She then patted my back and cooed, "Aren't you, Lucas?"

 _Shy, my foot! I'm just bewildered that you are even richer than I imagined!_

The lady laughed and took a sip of red wine from her crystal glass. "That's fine." She said, "After all, it would be a disaster if the star of the show is unwell."

Oh yes, I haven't told you, have I? This luxurious banquet has been started under my name – _something about introducing the newborn Heartfilia heir to the rest of aristocratic society….?_ I think my parents just needed another excuse to throw a party and show me off, and nothing else.

"Un." My mother nodded and the two resumed chatting.

Bored, my little eyes darted around in hope of finding something interesting. No such luck. All I could see were adults dressed in expensive clothing, drinking wine and chatting quietly, while maids and butlers served them. There was a stage at the corner where the musicians were playing classical music, and some couples were dancing on the dance floor. Who would actually believe this banquet has been held for a five months old baby? Aren't children supposed to be there for a baby's party? Why is everyone treating it like a business gathering?

Puffing my cheeks in annoyance, I decided that I didn't like this type of gathering at all. This is way too boring. There is nothing thrilling to do! If I can help it, I don't want to attend this kind of party ever again!

Well, since this party is for me, and the main host does not like this anyways, it's time to end this sham. Smirking, I let my little hand hit my leg so that the sense of pain could make me teary eyed, but turns out I overestimated my motor control – _which, I forgot was next to none._ So, instead of hitting my chubby leg, my little fist hit my cheek- nearer to my left eye.

Hence, tears that rolled down my cheeks were _genuine_ , and the cry of pain and the ear splitting wail that followed was also _not_ an act. I am ashamed to admit that I truly had genuinely cried non-stop for hours. I can feel my dignity as a _'gentleman-that-has-everything-under-control'_ go down the drain.

Well… at least my crying got my parents to send off the guests early- that's a plus point in my book.

* * *

So, you guys know that Heartfilias are filthy rich, right? I mean, not millionaire or billionaire type rich dudes, but the _Nobility_ types. Yup, imagine my surprise when I got to know that the Heartfilia family is one of the five noble families of Fiore –excluding the Fiore Royal Family, of course.

I was sort of ….stumped – _you can say_ \- when I heard that, but I overcame it soon. And well, if my coping methods included throwing a huge temper tantrum in the middle of the night –making my parents cooing and begging me to calm down the whole night, well, no one said I can't hold a grudge, because I _so can_. Because dude, being a rich brat is okay…. I have some past experience with being a nouvea rich – _sorta? well, my previous parents had a good business but all the money they had collected had been squandered by my hateful relatives after they died, leaving nothing for me and my sister_ \- but nobility?! That's a mess I won't even point with a ten feet pole. Nope. Zip. Nada.

Being a noble is a headache and a half on it's own. Not only you have to be uphold what the usual "noblesse oblige" –like honorable behavior, customary services, leadership roles or positions, _blah, blah, blah_ \- but you have to keep your head down and do everything as you are told like a good little "noble", for the sake of the masses. I could believe cannon!Lucy being a part of a filthy rich family, but being a noble on top of being rich? That's….. nerve-wracking.

Though that does explain a lot of things. Like how the hell the Heartfilia name was well recognizable even after four hundred years… I mean, come on, if Heartfilia family were just a family of some random reach person, they wouldn't have survived _centuries_ ….. Money isn't a stable thing after all…. But Nobility….. it's hereditary. It definitely explains how Heartfilia name survived even after Anna went through the Eclipse Gate in the past. A noble can lose their fortune, but they would still have their Noble status –although they would be mocked by their fellow nobles as 'poor nobleman'.

It also explained the fact why in cannon during Phantom Lord arc Lucy was forced to come back for an arranged marriage even after she had cut ties with her father –you can't just _quit_ being a noble. After all, a run-away noble heiress is still a noble after all, especially if she hasn't revoked her ties to nobility.

Ah, this is giving me a headache. So, let's get back on the topic. So, Heartfilias are fucking rich, a _nobility_ to boot –and I am the only heir.

How fun.

And that means assassination attempts on my life by petty people who have nothing better to do in their life than give orders to murder a toddler of not even one–there are those who want to get revenge on my parents for some reason; or those are rivals of Heartfilia Corps and find it better to nip the budding rival in buds before he could turn into a successful heir when he grows up – or, meh, those who scorn nobles in general.

So yes, I hadn't even turned one yet, and I have to fend off murder attempts on my life. Usually, it is dealt by my nannies –and by gods Mrs Spetto hooks a _mean_ punch; or the bodyguards specifically tasked to keep me safe – _those idiots think that they've hidden well away from me with their stealth tricks, but the thrumming magic in their cores always alert me of their presence_. _I swear, being hypersensitive to magic (or etharnanoes in general) is a headache and a half on it's own!-_ and sometimes, even Daddy's secretary sometimes take care of the idiots who think barging in my playroom during our "Father-son" time is a good idea.

Usually, these attempts on my life are foiled before those idiots could even touch my hair. And how would I know that? Well, when you are an adorable, clueless, _innocent_ baby people – _usually the guards and some maids_ \- tend to let their guard down around you and speak about things that they normally shouldn't around influential people.

But sometimes, sometimes there are those who bypass all the security details my parents have painstakingly worked on. And when something like this happens, well, there's only one thing – _or we should say person, actually_ \- that can prevent me turning from a _helpless baby_ to _helpless-dead-baby_. And that person happens to be-

"How _dare_ you touch my son?" A seething Layla hissed as she glared at someone who's supposed to be my Nanny, but _isn't -Oh the joys of Transformation Magic._ Her usual chocolate brown eyes glowed golden, as brilliant sparks danced on her skin- and even if I was a few meters away from her, I could literally sense the ethernanoes around her sparking to life as they reacted to her magic.

-my mother, of course.

The not-Nanny paled as soon as she saw my mother. "L-Layla-sama, this is not what you think it is-" she insisted.

"Oh?" My mother cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowing on the metallic weapon that was inches from my face, "then why are you holding a knife _right before my son's neck?!"_

The not-nanny gasped and hastily dropped the glinting knife on the marble floor. "No, I-"

"Oh, what the hell-" A male voice snapped in annoyance, and the shadows in the room darkened as a man stepped out from them. His dark eyes shot the not-Nanny an irritated look as he said, "Why the hell are you so intimidated by her, Joy? She's not actually that scary, you know." He then stared at my mother and shot her an unimpressed look. "Honestly, she's not that impressive."

I shot that man a disbelieving look. Honestly, was he stupid? How can he _not_ see the very _air_ around my mother crackling with magic?!

The not-Nanny whisper-hissed at him. "Ryan! Don't speak nonsense! Don't you know who she actually is?!"

The one with shadow Magic- Ryan snorted, "Just some snobby rich lady, I bet."

"No, she is-"

My mother replied dully, "Capricorn, I am fed up with their useless chattering. Make that man _shut up."_

 _"Yes, Layla-sama."_ A voice whispered, and soon enough, the assassin –Ryan- was sent _flying_ straight through a wall by a well-aimed punch from the celestial spirit of the Sea Goat- Capricorn.

The not-Nanny paled even further as she stared at my mother with a gaze filled with terror and reverence as she whispered fearfully, _"-The Celestial Priestess….."_

Ryan groaned as he slid out from a Ryan-sized hole in the wall and he hissed at his partner, "What the hell are you standing there in a daze for? Kill that brat and complete the mission, goddammit!"

His words seemed to have snapped her out of her trance as she soon picked up the knife that she had dropped a while ago, and I paled when I realized that if my mother somehow doesn't stop them, I will soon be dead.

My mother's eyes widened and she pulled out a _very familiar_ whip – _that seemed to crackle in beautiful golden sparks as she reinforced it with her magic_ \- and whipped it towards the not-Nanny, who dodged her attack. My mother lashed out her whip in a fierce way, and made the disguised assassin back off from me.

I stared at the commotion from behind the bars of my crib with wide eyes, as I watched in awe how my mother and her Celestial Spirit Capricorn fought together like _companionsfriendspartners_ -

My mother would use her whip – _that was reinforced with her magic_ \- to disperse the shadows Ryan used, while Capricorn would come from the side and hit him when he was distracted. The not-Nanny was being chased away from my crib by random golden sparks that my mother shot at her from her whip. The fight was turning to a stalemate, with neither side willing to back down. It wasn't until the man with Shadow Magic – _Ryan_ \- shot a stray shadow ball at _me_ , that something interesting occurred-

Before the magic ball could reach me – _I had already pissed my pants in terror by then, and was sobbing helplessly (what? I'm a helpless, innocent baby, okay? Give me some break! It's not like I can defend myself in this useless, baby body)_ \- the golden keys hanging on my mother's belt glinted, and something –more like some _one_ \- appeared before me and stopped the shadow ball from reaching me.

A magnificent blue tail shimmered in the moonlight as a beautiful mermaid appeared before me, scowling furiously at the _puny_ Shadow Mage who _dared_ to glare at her for popping out of nowhere and destroying his shadow ball.

"Because of you two idiots, I had to skip on my date." Aquarius hissed as she gripped her urn tightly and glared at the two assassins. "For that, _you. will. pay."_ Saying this, she violently threw churning water from her urn at them, making them choke and drown as they were _literally_ thrown out of the window of the room by the violently churning water.

Capricorn – _who had grabbed my mother and dodged the onslaught of water_ \- chuckled sheepishly as he gently placed my mother on the now damp ground and bowed to her. "Layla-sama, I will look for those assassins and get them imprisoned with magical cuffs right away."

Layla smiled at the literal goat-in-suit. "Make sure you do."

The Sea Goat bowed once again, and went out to look for the drowned assassins. My mother then turned to the Water Bearer sighed.

"Aquarius, you're late." My mother accused the ill-tempered spirit good-naturedly, who – _by the way the vein twitched violently on her forehead_\- didn't seem to appreciate her accusation.

"Well, if some _idiot_ had remembered to summon me earlier, then I wouldn't have had to skip my date for this stupid thing." Aquarius scowled at my mother, who just chuckled sheepishly.

"Ah, there was no water around here. Thank goodness you appeared on your own through the gate, Aquarius."

"Don't expect something like this from me ever again!"

"Hai, hai!"

I stared at my mother interact with her spirits as if they were friends. I had known from the Manga that Layla was a good Celestial Spirit Mage who treated her Spirits much, _much_ better than most Celestial mages are expected to- I mean, canon!Lucy was always singing praises of her mother and Aquarius too always agreed how amazing Layla was. So, I had known that my mother was an amazing celestial mage. But _knowing_ something and _seeing_ it with my own eyes are two very different things.

The way my mother fought alongside Capricorn as if it were a pre-mediated dance and not a fierce fight….. the way Aquarius passed through the gate on her own – _without needing water to get herself summoned_ \- just 'coz she felt my mother's distress through her key…. The way Capricorn handled the situation without my mother having to say anything….. the way Aquarius bickered with my mother as if they were best of friends….

' _I want that too….'_ I thought as I stared at my mother as she argued with Aquarius about silly things.

I had known canon!Lucy was an amazing Celestial Spirit mage – _after all, I had read all about how she had turned from a novice Celestial mage to an amazing one who mastered Star-dress, which is really amazing-_ but for some reason, I think I can understand why Aquarius always said that Lucy wasn't like Layla. Sure, Lucy always treated her Celestial spirits kindly, as if they were friends…. But she could never fight back-to-back with them as if they were equals –well, at least not until she unlocked Star-Dress.

My mother didn't have Star-Dress, but she still managed to make her Spirits trust her, make them realize that she was strong and worthy enough to fight alongside them.

Canon! Lucy had made her Spirts trust her with her kind feelings and warm heart, and won their hearts with her forgiving nature, but Layla Heartfilia made them _acknowledge_ her as their worthy partner.

….. My mother is one terrifying woman, isn't she?

 _'I want to be just like her…..'_ I thought as a small smile bloomed on my lips, _'I want to be a Celestial Spirit Mage just like her….'_

* * *

 **A/N- Um... hi? I promised a Rewrite for Celestial Prrince, right? Well, here it is! This story is different from the previous one, well, coz I won't be skipping Lucas's childhood like I had done in the previous one. So, yup, that means, this story is going to be hella looooooooooong.**

 **get ready for the usual Fairy tail shenanigans, coz even though Lucas won't join Fairy Tail for a while now, Murphy will still be a little shit -like it really is- and won't leave our OC alone.**

 **So... Reviews? Anyone?**

* * *

 **OMAKE-**

"Lucas, No!" My mother glared at me as she watched me drooling and chewing on her golden keys that I had somehow managed to get my hands on –it's her fault for leaving them next to me and actually expecting me to _not_ use them as my chew toy.

I gave her a puppy dog eyed look as I kept on chewing on her keys. It's not like I like chewing on them, but gods do teething _hurt_ , and the cold metal of the keys is very soothing for my gums – _especially the warm feeling that I get every time I touch the celestial keys resonated with the magic pool in my dantian._

My mother tried –and failed- to give me a stern look as she said in a hard tone, "Lucas, give me the keys." I pouted at her, unwilling to give them to her. They just feel _so_ good against my gums! _"Now."_ She said sternly, making my lips quiver. Why should I give them to her?! Did she know how much my teeth _hurt?_ What's wrong with using these keys as a chew toy for the time being? It's not like I will accidentally swallow them or something.

 _Why is she being so stingy?_

My eyes watered, and fat tears rolled down my soft cheeks. My magic reacted with my unstable emotions as they whirled uneasily in my dantian-

Suddenly, the key in my hand reacted to my distress and agitated magic, and it started glowing. When I noticed the symbol itched on the key, I blanched as all I could think was, _'Uh-oh, I'm so dead.'_

The warm magic of the key formed a link with my agitated magic, and a beautiful magic circle appeared beneath me. There was a shower of golden sparks, and a moment later, I found myself staring at a scowling mermaid that looked way too familiar to me.

Her light blue hair reached her hips, and contrasted perfectly with her pale skin. Her slender body, with perfect curves – _that was barely restricted by a blue, shimmering top_ \- seemed to glow, while her magnificent blue tail swished lazily.

Looking at her otherworldly beauty, my mind blanked and all I could think of was, _"holy shit, she's smokin' hot!'_

The Mermaid switched the urn she was holding, and scowled at my mother –who was doing a great impression of a goldfish, what with her mouth opening and closing in bewilderment as she stared to and fro between me and the mermaid- and she hissed out, "Layla! It's _Saturday!_ You should know better than to summon me on a Saturday! I was on a date, you know!"

"I- I wasn't the one who summoned you." Mom said uneasily.

"Oh?" _Aquarius_ asked, unconvinced. "Then who did?" She asked dryly, as if humoring my mother.

My mom didn't seem to have noticed me shaking my head frantically, since she dazedly pointed at me, signing my death warrant. The Celestial spirit turned her head in exasperation to glance at me-

-only to freeze when she saw the key – _her_ key- in my hand that was drenched in drool.

The temperature seemed to drop at an alarming rate as the ill-tempered Spirit of the Water Bearer's beautiful eyes seemed to spit fire as she glared at me –and I swear I could actually vision my death by getting strangled by Aquarius.

"You little _brat,_ " Aquarius hissed in fury, "You dare summon me with your _spit?!"_

Oh shit. _I'm doomed, aren't I?_


	2. Babysitting shenanigans

_**Alternate Chapter title** \- Why you should not let Celestial Spirits babysit your impressionable toddlers..._

 **~O~**

Whatever awe and wonder I felt for the Celestial Spirits – _who are the equivalent of Demigods from PJO-universe, in my opinion_ \- crashed and burned soon enough. Why wouldn't I, after all, when I had to deal with their antics every _single. fucking. day. of. my. life?!_

Oh, you might not understand what I'm trying to say. Well, you see, my dearest, innocent, sweet, _oblivious_ mother thought it would be an _amazing_ idea to let Celestial Spirits babysit me during my toddler years so that we would bond better – _which, I knew is bullshit, since she was just making excuses to make them babysit me, since she was so busy handling the Heartfilia fief and helping Dad out with the business._

It started innocently enough with sweet, adorable smiles and lazy old man-

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Golden brown eyes stared at chocolate ones. One blink. Twice. I tilted my head cutely and gave the Spirit of the Lyre a toothy smile. "'ello," I said in my broken baby speech. "'ou ale Lyla, light?'_

 _Lyra squealed as she glomped me –unaware of the fact that she was choking me with her tight hold- as she rubbed her cheeks against mine. "Oh my gosh, you're so cute, Lu-chan!"_

 ** _Lu-chan?! For your kind information, I'm a boy, you know!_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ano….." I shifted a bit nervously as I eyed the hovering spirit warily. "Grandpa Crux?"_

 _Half-lidded dark blue eyes stared at my chubby face lazily as the old man grunted in response._

 _Sweat dropping at the fact that the old man was too lazy to even give a response to my greeting, I asked him, "Um….. it has been an hour already, are you really not going to talk?"_

 _No response._

 _I stared curiously at the floating old Spirit and poked him –wondering if he'd be offended or not- only to deadpan when I saw snot bubbles floating out of his nose which clearly indicated only one thing._

 _My eye twitched as I glowered at the **sleeping** old man and exclaimed, "Are you kidding me?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-and ended with me having a make-over, getting a closet-sadist for a tutor, and almost getting drowned by a trigger-happy mermaid –and not in the particular order.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Uh…. Cancer? I don't think this is a good idea…." I protested weakly as I uneasily eyed the Crab Spirit muttering something under his breath and cackling as he planned something that I knew I'd regret. Shivering with dread, I scooted away from the –obviously- crazy spirit, and was about to sneak out from the room, when I was lifted off from the ground and found myself hovering in the air –courtesy of Cancer who had grabbed me by my collar and left me dangling in the air._

 _"Lucas," the Crab spirit purred, and I just knew this little pow-wow going to end up **horribly** wrong –for me, that is. "We are going to have lots of fun, ebi."_

 ** _(A few hours later…)_**

 _Dad stared at me in flabbergast, and I was unable to tell from his expressions if he was horrified or amused by this situation I had found myself in. Mom –on the other hand- squealed in delight, as she engulfed me in a hug and cuddled me against her well-endowed chest._

 _"Thank you so much, Cancer! This is perfect!" Mom squealed as she kissed my cheeks and giggled creepily as if she were high on something. "I had always wanted a girl!" She spun me around, and cooed, "Aw… Isn't my **Lu-chan** just adorable?"_

 _I deadpanned as I glanced at Dad who just sulked in a corner, mumbling woefully under his breath about, "what have they done to my son?!" all the while Mom just cooed sweetly to me, whispering about, "My cutie-pie…" "My sweet, lovely Lu-chan" "My little Princess!" and all….._

 _Fucking idiots, the lot of them._

 _Sniffing as I somehow got out of my Mom's hold, I –after shooting it a disdainful look- lifted up my skirt –Yup, you read that right- a bit so as not to get it's hem dirty, and walked away from this madness, lest the insanity gets rubbed off on me –and tripped down ungracefully thanks to the stupid girly shoes I was wearing. Scowling as the tiara slipped from my –well styled- hair, I just threw the bloody thing somewhere far, far away from me –it landed somewhere near the bookshelves, not that I care about that blasted thing- at all. I then glanced back at the idiots behind me –Mom was chatting with Dad cheerfully –while Dad was still sulking, and Cancer walked towards me with a particularly bright grin on his face as he helped me up._

 _I shot Cancer a scathing look and hissed under my breath, "I am **never, ever** going to go on a play-date with you."_

 _Cancer just gave me an innocent look. **Ha! As if I'll fall for that!**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Come on Capricorn!" Laughter escaped from my lips as I tugged the goat-man (man-goat? how does this even work?) with me as I ran aimlessly in the fascinatingly beautiful gardens of Heartfilia Estate. "Let's play tag!"_

 _Capricorn's sunglasses glinted in the sun –momentarily blinding me- as he smiled uneasily and mumbled, "Ah, Young Master, maybe we should play something else? Because if you shouldn't run around carelessly, you might get hurt." he patted my head and said contemplatively, "Maybe we should head back inside and you could read some books to alleviate your boredom?"_

 _I huffed and pouted childishly and said, "But I'm always cooped up inside with books! We should do something fun, for once! Tag is fun, you know! It'll be awesome if we also ask Lyra and others to play with us!" He didn't look convinced, so I said conspiratorially, "It'd be a good training experience for me, you know."_

 _Capricorn stared at me contemplatively, and mumbled under his breath, "Training, huh?"_

 _I rubbed the goosebumps on my arm, and frowned. Is it just me or is it getting cold?_

 ** _(A few hours later…..)_**

 _"We were supposed to play **tag!** " I shrieked under my breath as I barely dodged another paint-balloon aimed at me, and huffed angrily. I was covered from head to toe in rainbow of colours, looking like a living painting-sculpture gone wrong. Colourful paint dripped from my clothes, and even dyed my skin in a mirade of colours –even my hair wasn't excerpted from this stupid exercise! My once –beautiful, silky- blonde hair (What? My hair is super amazing, okay? I'm allowed to be a bit vain about my super good looks too!) was now mostly green, with hints of orange and pink in them. I look like a fashion-masterpiece-gone-wrong._

 _Capricorn just hummed under his breath and said calmly, "We **are** playing tag, Young Master. This is how we play tag in Celestial Spirit World." Capricorn lied smoothly._

 _"LIAR!" I howled as I tried to dodge another paint-balloon, to no avail._

 _I internally wailed as a balloon smacked straight to my face. **Why, oh why, Capricorn?! I thought you were the saner one among the Celestial Spirits!**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The corner of my mouth twitched as I stared at the beautiful mermaid hovering at a corner of my bathtub –ha! it's more like a pool, I tell you!- scowling grumpily at me. Hey, it's not my fault Mom asked you to keep an eye on me while I take a bath. If you have any problem, go take it out on her, stop glowering at me, kay? It's not like I wanted her to watch me bath._

 _I sighed and let myself slide down a bit deeper into the hot water. The water level now came up to my neck._

 _"Are you done yet?!" the mermaid snapped at me. "If you are then get the fu- fudge out so I can be freed of this stupid babysitting duty for today!"_

 _I ignored the fact that she almost cursed before my innocent self (and maybe I can pull the classic prank of cursing somewhere in vicinity of my mother an put the blame on Aquarius, but then again, knowing how bloodthirsty the mermaid can get, it'd be suicidal of me to do so. so, yeah….. no.) Istared at her with pitiful, doe-like brown eyes and mumbled, "I can't reach my back."_

 _She stared at me in a daze, her ears flushing red with embarrassment (Puppy-eyed look- Success! Ha! I knew Aquaries is a tsundere!) andmuttered, "W-Wha-"_

 _I replied again with a moe puppy-eyed look, "I can't reach my back."_

 _She scoffed. "You're so useless!" then she glowered at me in irritation, and waved her hand towards me, "Come here, brat. If I leave it to you, you won't even get ready by tomorrow."_

 _I swam towards her side of the pool and gave her a small smile. She just snorted and made me sit on the side of the hot-water pool, and mumbled angrily under her breath, "Tch, from one of the strongest Celestial Spirits, I've been demoted to a mere Nanny of some brat. Layla so owes me or this!"_

 _But even if her words were harsh, her touch was soft as she gently rubbed soap on my back, and then wiped it with water. She then proceeded to shampoo my hair –and even if I protested by saying that I have already washed it, she said she didn't believe I would wash it thoroughly, especially after that paint-war session I had with Capricorn- Her fingers caressed my scalp gently, and for some reason, I was reminded of my mother from my previous life –well, before she died, that is._

 _"Ne Aquarius….." I said as I let out a pleasant sigh as she shampooed my hair, "You're so nice!"_

 _"S-Shut up, brat!" The mermaid huffed, and I turned to her curiously and found that her ears had actually turned red in embarrassment. **How adorable~**_

 _Seeing me giggle at her embarrassed expression, she glared at me and smacked the back of my head. "What are you laughing at, you brat? Do you want me to drown you, huh?"_

 _I immediately stopped laughing and shook my head fearfully. Who knows what this temperamental mermaid would actually do just that!_

 _If only she was a bit nicer, I bet Aquarius would have many friends._

 _Aquarius' expression darkened as she hissed at me. **"What. did. you. say?!"**_

 _I paled. Shit, did I say that out loud?!_

 _Aquarius grabbed her urn and threw a torrential wave at me, screaming, **"DIE!"**_

 _"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

…You know, I have a feeling that I'll have to wave my sanity goodbye if I want to work along with them in future. …I really pity my future self, really.

* * *

"…..and then they lived happily ever after." Mom read the last words of the storybook and then shut it close and smiled at me. "How was that, Lucas? Interesting, right?"

"What was so interesting about that?" I grumbled under my breath. "The Celestial spirit Draco saves the Princess from the bad wizards and saves the day. Typical." I couldn't help but snort. Because really, there is nothing exciting about that stupid bedtime story? It sounded like the typical story some Disney Princess movie. _How boring._

Mom sighed fondly and ruffled my short blonde hair, "So what would my darling son like to listen to next time?"

"Something exciting." I replied dryly. "-and definitely _not_ romance with stereotypical clichés of fairies, and knights and dragons." Because that's all I'll have to deal with – _quite literally_ \- for the rest of my life. Can't I just spend my childhood without hearing about them? Is that really too much to ask?

Mom chuckled and nodded. "Maybe next time. It really is getting late." she said as she placed the book on the side table and tucked me in the bed. I laid back on the huge king-sized bed without any fuss and closed my eyes, knowing that if I fuss even a bit she'd summon Capricorn – _and oh boy I don't want to deal with the closet-sadistic self-proclaimed tutor of mine who'd only knock me out roughly to teach me discipline. Damn sadistic goat._

She kissed my forehead and patted my hair softly as she mumbled, "Good night, my bright little star."

"Good night." I mumbled, to which she smiled- _not that I could see it with my eyes closed_. But I knew her well enough to know that she must've smiled at me. She's cheery like that.

I heard her light footsteps as she walked towards the door of my room – _and she's deliberately making noise while walking, because I knew she can walk with silent footsteps, I have seen her do that when she usually trains with her spirits_ \- and after activating the faint light lacrimas that work as nightlight, as well as some protection runes – _that she had gotten installed after that one time the assassins had got a bit tad too close to me for her liking_ \- she got out of the room and closed the door behind her back.

"Good night Sarah…" I whispered sadly under my breath before I went to sleep.

* * *

"I don't wanna go." Dad whined as he clung to me tighter, squishing my four year old self in his arms like a particularly fluffy teddy. "I _really_ don't want to go."

Mom tried her best to smother her laughter – _and failed spectacularly too_ \- as she watched with amusement as my father hugged me to death. Never let it be said that only women can hug you to death- _because turns out, Jude Heartfilia has learned down that art to a T_. …..Suddenly, I fear for my future self, because if I turn as cute as Lucy had been in the future, I might die via suffocation due to cuddles. _Ah, what a way to die….._ Sarah –that rascal- will never let me live it down if she ever came to know this.

….And now I'm digressing. Damn my attention span is even worse than that of a teaspoon – _which, in fact, is close to none. Damn my child body._

Mom finally seemed to take a pity on me as she patted Dad's shoulder consolingly and said in a soothing tone, "There, there. It's not that bad, you know."

"Oh, it's worse!" Dad wailed as he clutched me even tighter in his arms –as if that was even possible- and the meagre amount of air that I had been receiving in his embrace was promptly cut off with this action of his. "I won't get to see my own beautiful wife and cute son for _months!_ This is nothing less than torture!"

Mom shot me a concerned glanced – _especially since I was turning a really weird shade of blue_ \- and said, "Jude, I think you should loosen your hold a bit, you're choking my boy."

Dad immediately released me from him hold and immediately apologized, and if I wasn't busy inhaling sweet, sweet air – _I swear I'll never take oxygen for granted ever again_ \- I'd have glared at him. Dad tried to pat my back, but I just smacked his grubby hands away and let my head hide in my Mom's generous bosom, and away from the man who'd have choked me by now.

"See? Even my own son hates me now!" Dad sniffed pathetically once again, as he complained to Mom, who just replied in an exasperated tone, "Of course not! You think too much, Dear." She then patted my back and said, "Lucas, sweetie, do tell your father that he's being ridiculously foolish and that you do not hate him."

I frowned and turned towards my father who had a hopeful look on his face, only for his expression to crumble when I puffed my cheeks and with an annoyed _"Hmph!"_ I turned back towards my mother and let myself bask in my mother's warm embrace.

(Later on, Mom told me that I looked totally adorable with my puffed cheeks and that haughty annoyed expression on my face. Which is blasphemy, I tell you! Me, Cute? Tch, Mom, you're definitely delusional.)

A cloud of depression hung over Dad as he sulked. "See?" De grumbled under his breath. "This is the worst!"

Mom just laughed at our antics, as if we were performing a comedy routine for her.

A knock on the door made Mom suppress her laughter down to mere soft giggles, which eventually died down when Dad's secretary walked in and nodded respectfully towards Mom and Dad, and shot me a smile. He then turned towards Dad and ignored his sulking mood as well as the dark cloud of depression hanging over his head – _Anime logic, something that my poor little brain would never, ever me able to compute_ \- with practiced ease – _well, what can I say? This sort of thing happens every once in a while in our household that even the servants won't bat an eyelash if they Dad like this_ \- and said calmly while pushing up his glasses, "Sir, we need to depart right now. I'm afraid that if we push back our departure any longer, then we'd be quiet behind our schedule, and I bet you don't want Mr. Lore to rub pin the blame on you for the late start of the meeting."

And just like that, the good mood in the room evaporated. While I wondered why I felt that name was a bit familiar, Dad sighed as he got up and patted the non-existent dust off from his pants and said, "And that's my cue to leave. I'm afraid if I dawdle any longer, then Stephan would definitely tie me with magic ropes and drag me to the Capital against my protests."

"I resent that, Sir." Mr. Anderson frowned. "I am obviously above such barbaric acts." His glasses glinted ominously as he said, "I would rather drug you with a sleep potion for the rest of the ride than that. After all, that would make for a quiet journey, don't you think so, Sir?"

I shivered in terror at the bright smile on Stephan's face –that did nothing to hide the sadistic glint in his dark blue eyes- and I quickly hid behind my mother's skirt and whispered, _"Scary….."_ Honestly, I would rather fight Acnologia than face Stephan on a bad day.

Clearly, Dad agreed with me as he hastily clapped Stephan's back and said with a forceful laugh, "Ha-ha, Good to know that your planning as meticulous as ever, Stephan." He praised Mr. Anderson with flowery words as if he hadn't been scared by his secretary's words, though the cold sweat dripping down his neck fooled not a single one of the room's occupant.

Mom giggled and with a fond eye roll walked towards Dad and kissed him "Alright then, I think it's time for you to go."

"Take care, Layla." Dad said with concern and kissed Mom's cheek. "And you don't have to watch over the fief at the expense of your health. If anything happens, immediately call for me or Stephan with the Communication Lacrima, okay?"

Mom nodded, "I will."

Dad then turned to me and gestured me to come closer. I obediently moved forward and stopped befre him. Dad knelt down before me and hugged me. "Look after your mother, okay Lucas? She tends to forget her health while worrying about everything else. be a good boy, alright?"

"I will, Dad." I nodded as I puffed my chest and patted over my heart. "I will look after Mom, I promise."

Mom sighed in exasperation. "I'm still here, you know."

Dad chuckled as he ruffled my hair, and with one good-bye kiss with Mom, he turned towards his secretary and said with a nod, "Alright, let's go."

Stephan pinched the bridge of his nose as if resisting the urge to say "Fucking finally!" and then followed after Dad as he walked out of the Hall. I let my hand slip into Mom's bigger one, and together we slowly walked out of the mansion – _curse my little legs!_ \- and by the time we reached the front gates, Dad had already gotten into the carriage. With a final wave towards us, Dad got into his carriage, and soon the Magic knight activated the spell and the vehicle moved forward.

Mom and I stood silently –surrounded by other servants standing behind us with their head slightly lowered- as we watched the carriage get smaller and smaller with distance, and soon in disappeared from our sight. I glanced at Mom as she stared at the horizon with distant eyes, and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Mom blinked and turned towards me and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just got distracted for a bit." she said and glanced back at the point where the carriage had disappeared.

I sighed, "You know what Mom, Dad was right." When I saw that her attention was once again at me, I drawled out in exasperation, "You really are such a worrywart."

Mom blinked, and then the corner of her lips quirked upwards as she ruffled my hair fondly, "Not as much as my bright little star, I bet."

She gave me a knowing look, which made me blush in embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said with a huff.

"Don't think I didn't notice you lecturing Stephan bout keeping an eye on your Dad's health and to make sure he eats and sleeps on time." Mom said with a smirk as she raised her brows in amusement when she saw my ears turn even redder –as if that were even possible. "You even him a list of do's and don'ts-"

"Oh, I think Mrs Spetto is calling for me! It must be my naptime!" I squeaked and cut her off with a hurried excuse and ran away as if I was being chased by hungry Vulcans, all the while ignoring My Mom's giggles as she laughed at my expense.

* * *

Since Dad wasn't here, my Mom took up his workload because of which she was always stuck inside the study, doing paperwork, and would rarely have time to keep me company. She would often summon her Celestial spirits to babysit me – _which none of them disagreed with, except for Aquarius, that is._ Not that I didn't enjoy their company – _because even for all their craziness, they were **amazing** , and I would never ever swap them for anyone else in this whole world_\- but well, I was disappointed when my Mom visited me less and less because of work reasons. It reminded me of my past life in which my parents often didn't have time for me and my sister, which made me think that they didn't really love us, and went through a rebellious stage to get their attention. I tried to remind myself again and again that it isn't the same, that Layla and Jude Heartfilia truly loved me – _just live my previous parents had, it's just that I hadn't realized it sooner_ \- and I can't be selfish and act like a brat I had been in my past life, knowing the consequences of my actions – _because after all, if I hadn't been involved with bad company, Sarah wouldn't have been kidnapped and gotten hurt because of me_. That is why I would sometimes grab a book from the library and keep my mother company in the study – _with my mother busying herself in paperwork, and me reading whatever I found interesting at that time_. I think I did something right, because whenever Mom would get tired with her paperwork and get up to rest for a while, she would look at myself engrossed in a book and would join me for a while, asking me about the book and teasing me if she found me reading a crappy romance novel about Celestial Spirits and dragons – _which I only did because I found them hilarious, because thinking of a fire dragon – **I think of that guy as Igneel, and it would always make me crack up in laughter** \- falling head over heels for Aquarius was an equally ridiculous – **and horrifying** \- thought that I would definitely never forget in this lifetime_. Damn these writers sure have an amazing imagination, they even dared to pair Aquarius up with a fire dragon. If Aquarius ever got her hands at this book, that writer would surely be doomed.

Anyways, I was once again in the library, looking for some interesting books to read. After all, crappy romance novels can only be entertaining for a while only. Ribbon – _the librarian of the Heartfilia mansion_ \- knew about my reading habits and would sometimes recommend me some interesting books about different kinds of magic – _especially Celestial spirit Magic and it's branches like Light magic, Heaven's magic, Sky magic, Divine magic etc_ \- as well as Magical theories and history. Though most of the time he'd let me rummage through the bookshelves all on my own if I didn't have any particular book in mind, which is why, here I was looking around for another interesting book to read in the corner of the library where the books regarding Celestial spirits and their magic can be found.

I let my fingers run through the spines of different books, and inhaled the musty scent of books and parchment that hung around the library. Right now I was absently looking through the section that contained books about myths and legends of Celestial spirits. I had read some about Pisces and Scorpio, and I had to admit they were fascinating. While I was skeptical about some of it's contents, it was still an interesting read. Maybe I should look for some myths about Celestial Spirit King, who knows if I'll find something good in there? After all, there isn't much known about his powers – _other than that he is a benevolent and kind king (a little weird though) as well as a badass fighter who can only be summoned by breaking a Golden key_ \- and everything I knew about him was from the manga, hence other than his role in cannon there wasn't much information about him. Too lost in my thoughts, I was startled when my fingers accidentally brushed against the spine of a book that suddenly let out a spark of magic – _nothing harmful, just a flicker that one wouldn't even notice, unless they were used to sensing ethernanoes in the air like me_. Pausing, I turned towards the shelf and pulled out the book and curiously glanced at the blue cover. It was a picture-book that had a drawing of a little girl standing in a dark meadow, glancing at the sky filled with stars. A golden key hovered above her head, and seemed to cast a strange halo on her. The sight of the picture caused me to inhale sharply and a chill went through my spine. _No way, this can't be…._

My luck can't be this crappy! For goodness sake, I'm only three years old yet! _How come I stumbled onto this so soon?_

My eyes glanced up at the title written in bold letters on the blue cover of the picture book, and my caramel pupils shrank as I cursed my luck under my breath. I never thought I'd encounter it this soon. Because this picture-book that contains a huge secret that caused Lucy so much grief in the cannon – _which means I might go through the same thing too considering I am Lucy's replacement in this world_ \- happened to be-

 _"Key of the Starry Heavens."_


	3. AUTHOR's NOTE

I don't usually do an author's note separately, but I didn't have any choice this time. Look, I know you guys like my story and support it, nothing makes me happier to see you guys not abandon my stories even with my irregular updating schedules. Seriously, I really, **really** appreciate your love and support.

But no matter how much you appreciate my stories, that _**does not**_ give you the right to re-post my stories or it's translation works _**without my explicit permission!**_ I know you love my stories, and some of you might even feel like spreading the love, but don't do that at the expense of my dignity as the original author of these stories! C'mon guys, if you wanna do something like that, at least have the decency to contact me first!

Something like that has happened twice now, and for me it's two times too many. I'm drawing a line here. I've been very amicable till now, but if I get a hint of even one more incident like that, I'm going to take drastic actions. If something like this happens again, **I'll drop ALL of my stories** -including the ones on other sites.

This isn't just a threat, this is an ultimatum. As the original author, I have the right to put forth my terms. I don't have any issues with any works inspired from my stories ('Coz even I'd admit that most of my stories have been inspired from other awesome pieces of work) but the moment you repost my stories or it's translated works on another site word-to-word - _and that too, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION_ , you cross the line. So the next time you think of doing something like that? Talk to me first. Get my Permission. I'm up for negotiations.

~O~

To **HorizonOneNightStar** and **Digital Garbage** , you guys have my utmost gratitude. It is only thanks to your efforts that I was able to get wind of this incident. I have a request for my other readers as well- if you come across any of my works on other sites under someone else's name, then please inform me about it!

I have accounts on other sites as well. You can contact me there too, if you want-

 _Archive of our Own_ : Elena_Parker

 _Wattpad ID:_ Elena Parker UpcominDeath

 _Webnovel ID_ : Lazy_Chocopie

.

.

.

 **Now** I'd like to wrap up this author's note with some good news- I've been working on my stories these past few months, and I think I'd most probably be able to update a new chapter in some of them next week.

 _So, stay tuned~_


End file.
